


untitled

by arcana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, guess who's writing daisuga after daisuga week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana/pseuds/arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi’s head pounded for what had to have at least the eighth time that day. Shit. All he had wanted to do was get through volleyball practice today and go home to rest. If he could just sleep this cold or virus or whatever off tonight, he was sure he’d be fine for tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about writing other things as i wrote this i'm sorry  
> also i didn't proofread bc i have an essay i haven't started yet sorry!!  
> the prompt was "A Daisuga fic where Suga is sick but hides it from everyone until he passes out and Daichi takes care of him."

Koushi’s head pounded for what had to have at least the eighth time that day. Shit. All he had wanted to do was get through volleyball practice today and go home to rest. If he could just sleep this cold or virus or whatever off tonight, he was sure he’d be fine for tomorrow. 

Granted, the fact that he had other things to focus on right now kind of made him feel better than he should. Koushi brought his hands up over his head, fingers ready and reaching for the ball. It had just bounced wonderfully off Nishinoya’s forearms, not too much spin, a pretty nice arc, and was quickly making its way toward Koushi. With the headache it was a little more difficult than usual to decide who to set to, but in the corner of his eye Koushi saw Hinata, running up to the net and preparing to jump, buzzing with energy and eagerness. He was sure he’d prefer to spike a certain other setter’s toss, but recently he and Koushi had been getting better as a pair. They would probably never be at a level where they could pull off freak quick, but they were quickly getting used to each other, and Koushi had other tricks up his sleeve. 

The ball was just above his head, now, and he bent his elbows to toss it up and toward Hinata, trying to calculate the distance between him and his underclassman. It passed right under one of the bright florescent gym lights overhead, and Koushi lost sight of it for a second, closing his eyes tightly and trying to fend off the sudden painful pulse radiating out from the middle of his brain. The ball hit his fingers awkwardly, flying off to some far corner of the gym and causing him to stumble. It landed at the same time as Koushi landed right on his ass. 

A chorus of “Suga!” rang throughout the gym immediately, and Koushi blinked rapidly, finding himself looking up to a few of his teammates. That was weird. Koushi didn't usually “look up” to Noya.

Daichi crouched down in front of him. “Are you okay, Koushi?”

Koushi was still trying to get the room to stop spinning, but he forced a smile anyway. “Of course, yeah!” The volume of even his own voice made his eardrums hurt. Why did he have to get sick _now_? “Sorry, the light got in my eyes and I got disoriented.”

“Can you stand?” Daichi asked, doing so himself. He was kind enough to extend his hand to Koushi to pull him up. 

However much he wanted to take that hand, though, it looked like there were three of them. Koushi didn't trust himself to choose correctly, either. “Yeah, definitely,” he said, making sure he didn't raise his voice too much. He hopped to his feet on his own, smug at how steady on his feet he managed to be.

Maybe he should say something. Well, not maybe, he should, but then people would worry about him and not their own selves, and Koushi was not in the business of distracting his teammates from things that they love. Besides, he reasoned, they really couldn't afford to think of anything else but their practice.

Daichi almost looked offended that Koushi hadn't taken his hand. “Are you sure? That fall looked pretty painful, and—”

“Sawamura! If Sugawara says he’s fine, he’s fine. He would tell us if he wasn’t, right, Sugawara?” Thank god for Coach Ukai. Koushi hurried to agree, nodding maybe a little too fast for his current state. “See? Now get back to practicing!”

Daichi frowned. “Yes, sir.”

They returned to the practice match they had been playing against each other. Everyone else seemed to forget about the incident after they had cast a few concerned glances his way and found nothing outwardly wrong, but Daichi was different. That frown held in place for the duration of the game, and when it was over, he made sure to be by Koushi’s side when they went for water. 

Ukai called for their last cool down exercise of the day, a calm jog around one of the fields a little bit away from the gym. Koushi wiped sweat off his forehead. All he had to get through was this, and then he could go home and sleep.

“Hey, Koushi, you’re looking a little more flushed than usual, you okay?” 

Koushi just stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Daichi only meant well.

He did, however, give him a look. “I’m _fine_ Daichi, I swear. It’s hot and I worked hard, I’m allowed to be a little red in the face.”

“I’m just making sure,” Daichi muttered. His frown had turned to more of a pout.

Koushi laughed, took his hand and kissed his cheek. “I appreciate it. But let’s get this run over with, okay?” 

Daichi opened his mouth to say something, and he looked worried, but a whistle blew somewhere near them and Koushi took off before his boyfriend could say anything. Maybe if he did this fast, he could even sweat out some of his sickness. It was supposed to be a cool down, sure, but he could cool down walking home. They were basically the same thing. If he sweat this out, got home, and slept, he would at 100% tomorrow, Koushi was sure of it. 

The time between each one of his strides felt like a god damned eternity. Koushi was half convinced he was moving in slow motion. He tried to go harder, move faster, but when he did he just felt like he was slowing down. At least he didn't see anyone in front of him; that must mean he was going the fastest. But maybe that meant he was going the slowest? Maybe everyone had already lapped him, and they were all waiting back at the gym for him to finish so they could all go home, god he was so slow, what was wrong with him today—

As he pushed his legs to carry him faster, they finally seemed to just stop. All he felt was wind rushing past him, all he saw was his vision going dark, and all he heard was peoples’ voices from far, far in the distance.

**********

Koushi felt sticky.

That was the only way he could describe his limbs, his eyelids as he tried to open them, and his mental state. Memories and movements seemed to blend themselves together in a way where they couldn't be completed. Even his mouth felt sticky, and though he was sure he had been trying to get something other than a groan out of his vocal chords, that was all that managed to escape. 

He felt something icy cool on his forehead, and that was finally enough to shock his eyes open. 

His vision was blurry, but Koushi was sure he seeing a head of black hair and pink-ish lips turned distinctly downward. “You’re an idiot.” What a nice thing to wake up to.

“‘Rry,” he tried to croak. Koushi knew what he was apologising for, sure, but did Daichi even know he was apologising?

“If you were really sorry, you would have told me you were sick _before_ you collapsed in front of the whole team.” Koushi blinked a few more times, and Daichi finally came into focus. “You scared all of us pretty badly, you know?” He placed his hand delicately on Koushi’s cheek, and his palm was warm. Too warm. Koushi wanted to squirm away but his muscles were achy and sore. He supposed he deserved this. “Everyone’s favourite team member suddenly fainting on a cool down exercise is not a good morale booster for the team, Koushi.”

Koushi would have laughed, if he could. “‘M not everyone’s favourite team member.”

Whatever he was laying on dipped with Daichi’s added weight, and something cold was pressed to Koushi’s lips. 

“Maybe, but you’re _mine_ ,” Daichi said, kind of harshly, “and having you lie to me about your health, of all things, does not instill confidence in me.”

“Didn't want you to worry,” Koushi whispered softly when he was finished gulping down water. God, that felt good. 

“I worry more when you don't tell me you feel like you’re going to die.”

“I’m not _dying_ ,” Koushi tried to speak at a normal volume, but all it did was make him cough and hack until he felt like a lung was bound to be on the floor in front of him. He reached for the glass of water again.

Daichi let him have his fill, then said, “Go to sleep, moron, I’ll wake you when it’s dinner time.”

The day went on with Koushi drifting in and out of consciousness. Sometimes Daichi was there with him, sometimes, not, but he didn't doubt Daichi had stayed in the house with him the whole time he slept. He had only figured out he was in a house when he asked Daichi in one of his own more awake moments, and he had only figured out they were at his house when he finally registered that he was laying on the most comfortable piece of furniture his family owned: the downstairs sofa. 

There was no clock to look at when Koushi woke up for good what had to be hours later, and no Daichi to ask either, so he sat up slowly as possible, in case the effects of whatever he had included vomiting. Thankfully, he managed to avoid that, and his headache had lessened significantly from the last time he had noticed it. He no longer felt as sticky, though he took a sip from the glass of water on the coffee table just in case, and he even managed to plant his feet on the ground and stand, albeit holding on to the couch’s armrest. 

There were small clanks and clings coming from the direction of the kitchen. Daichi had said “dinner” after all. Koushi stomach gave an appreciative grumble at the thought of food as he made his way carefully down the hallway. He had a hand on the wall to keep himself upright, but honestly he didn't feel as bad anymore.

As predicted, his boyfriend was in the kitchen, standing at the stove and presumably trying to figure out how to get it to work.

“Push the knob in and turn when the clicking stops.” His voice was still kind of soft, but his shoulders shook in a laugh when Daichi jumped and spun around regardless.

“Koushi! What are you doing awake? It’s not time for dinner yet.”

The man in question shrugged. “I woke up and didn't want to sleep anymore.” He walked up to the kitchen table and sat down. “You don’t have to make me dinner. Why are you still here, anyway?”

“Your mom let me stay over last night after I brought you home yesterday. You scared her pretty bad, too—”

“Yesterday?”

Daichi nodded. “You slept through the night pretty soundly after that first time you woke up. Sorry for leaving you on the couch, but I didn't think I could carry you up stairs. I didn't want to drop you.”

“I’m sorry you had to _stay_ here with me, Daichi. Oh my god, shouldn't you have gone to school? And what about practice? You shouldn't have—”

“Don't you even. I can miss one day to take care of my terribly sick boyfriend, you know.” Koushi looked down, a little guilty. “I was worried, and I wanted to make sure you’d be okay. Your parents are capable, but they both work, and I do not doubt that if you’d woken up in time you would have tried to walk yourself to school.” He walked over to where Koushi was sitting, bent and placed a kiss to his cheek. “Don't feel bad, but practice would have been useless anyway. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate.”

Koushi looked him right in the eyes, searching for something, some annoyance, some displeasure, something, but all he found was Daichi’s eager truth.

Koushi beamed as brightly as he could at the moment.“Thank you.”

“I would say anytime, but try not to make this a habit, okay?” Daichi turned back to the stove, using Koushi’s previous instructions to turn it on, and continued what he had been cooking. “You need to tell me next time you get sick; we don't need health scares from anyone on this team. Especially not you.”

“I love you,” Koushi said simply. 

“When you’re better, I’m making you run extra laps.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing raigau next i swear


End file.
